The Wolf of Hyrule
by TheWordsmith316
Summary: Who could tame a beast, but someone who is a beast themselves? Wolf is set out to do a mission, and no one is going to stop her; not the hero, not the princess, and definitely not the hero's dark side. Or is she wrong about everything? Dark Link/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of their characters or other characters of the stories I write.. etc etc

The dark serenity of the woods encloses a wolf that is on guard for any attack. This wolf isn't like any other though. This wolf is intelligent, this wolf is pure white, and this wolf isn't just a wolf. Nothing seems to be disturbing the usually dark and quiet forest, but she guards it for a reason. This wolf is part of a tribe that can change from beast to hylian. They were granted this gift to protect an evil that most of the world doesn't know. This evil is in form of a necklace. The necklace is a leather string that holds a dark pearl. Any who wears it becomes increasingly evil themselves till the necklace or they bring destruction on the world and the tribe must interfere. The necklace is always searching for the one who will satisfy its dark desires, but has not found one yet because of the fierce tribe that works under the princess of Hyrule. Enough history for now, let's get back to the wolf on guard. Her name is Wolf, ironic as it is, she will have a bigger story in store for her than she realizes.

Nothing seems to be out of place, but I still have this unrelenting feeling someone is watching. I must be vigilant. A soft bark shattered my concentration. "Wolff! Where are youuu?!" A gray fur ball bounds into me forcing us to fall to the ground, but not before I saw a shadow disappear. Looking up at my intruder I see an old friend. "Liz you do know I am on guard right?" She gives a wide grin showing her fangs that were glistening with saliva. "Yeah, yeah. I came to relieve you; well that and your grandfather needs you for a council." Liz is an old friend who is one of my second in command. The other is Fang. Liz danced from paw to paw. She was gray mostly with a brown muzzle and one brown paw she proudly claims comes from her great-great-grandmother who was a pure brown wolf. She is energetic and bubbly, but in a fight she is deadly. "Wooollllffff.. You going into la-la land again? I don't want to drag your furry behind to the Chief Alpha…" She was whining in my ear. She is really good at that by the way. "Liz get to work. I think something is out there." At my ominous words she lets go of her playful exterior and bares her white fangs growling softly. "Don't worry nothing will harm the tribe." She took guard and I took my leave. Being the commander of the guards/hunters has its perks. I allow my legs to relax as I run to the tribe as the trees speed by at impossible rates. I could have used magic to just teleport, but my muscles are stiff and I want to run.

The tribe has houses and such, but it is always busy it seems. Wolves are running here and there for various jobs. Some sale from their stores, others are preparing for teaching, hunting, guarding. It was like every other community in a small town just with wolves. I mean we could do it in our hylian forms, but the wolf form seems more useful. Finally spotting my grandfather I approach him with my head down casted slightly to show respect. My grandfather came to be head of the tribe by being the strongest there is. He is gray and white from his years for we seem to grow old, but no one knows how old really. He purrs as I approach. "Wolf, you are needed in the council room. Head to the house to change into your hylian form and get presentable clothes." Why do I need to change my form? The council will be in their wolf forms. However, you do not question the alpha ever. "Yes Chief Alpha." Bowing my head in the slightest I began backing away preparing to head to our home. Yes I live with my grandfather and this is because my father and mother died in a battle. His deep rumble in his chest stopped me. "My dear, I am your grandfather do not forget your place either." I look into his deep blue eyes that always showed kindness to me. Smiling softly I ran to our home.

Our home, though the biggest, was probably the emptiest. The most it had was ancient texts my grandfather would consult from time to time. That and our clothes and beds and kitchen, but nothing is truly decorated because we are always out. This doesn't bother me however. The woods are my home, the tribe is my family. It always will be. I walk into the room I claimed to be mine and shift into my hylian form. Truth be told I could have just magically transported the clothes I needed to me while I was next to my grandfather and shifted there, but he insisted on going home. I look at my left hand noticing the small black ring that swirls around my finger. You only get this mark when you are to marry and mate someone, but I have not done such a thing. Also, each mark is unique and has its own special design. Grandfather says that in the old days wolves would be predestined to be paired and they had to search for their mate by finding the same design on their hand/paw. I'm not sure I like the idea, but I haven't even met the guy so I guess it's just there for now. Fingering through my clothes I decide on a simple pair of black pants, a black tank top, black boots, and a black cape. The only other thing I add is a silver head piece to show that I was basically royalty. I glance in the mirror that is next to the door to check my appearance. My blue eyes scan over the pointed ears, to my flowing silver hair, to my boots. This will have to do because I am not wearing a dress. I take the short walk to the council area that was only about a mile from the home. Grandfather needed it close in case of any emergencies that needed to be taken care of immediately.

Entering the council room most wouldn't think of the circular space with a blue floor and wooden walls. The only accessories really are the rugs that the council sits on. All the rugs are red except for the white one the alpha sits on. The eldest eight male wolves, not counting grandfather, sit in a semi-circle across from the doors. Four are on each side of grandfather and he is elevated only slightly. I walk into the middle on the room and bow before sitting before the council.

"What is your purpose before the council?" This would sound like a rough growl to anyone outside our tongue; I mean we are wolves we speak as they do. "I was summoned by the Chief Alpha." My words were soft and in hylian tongue. A murmur broke through the council before my grandfather's sharp bark broke it into silence. "Indeed you were. Do you know why you are here?" Why was I here? Usually the one summoned would answer this question themselves to prove to the council that they had an important purpose to be there, but I didn't know this purpose. The council was giving questioning stares that I could almost feel into my soul, but my face was impassive as I remained silent. "You do not." My grandfather answered this not as a question, but a statement. Were I of lesser training I would have grimaced at this. We were supposed to make the elders, especially the alpha, speak little as possible. A ruggedly red wolf known as Thomas answered. "You were called because we have need of you to go to Hyrule kingdom so that the necklace remains safe." I couldn't stop my reaction from my eyes widening. The necklace was in danger? Grandfather picked up what Thomas had left off. "There are bandits near our woods and we fear that the necklace will soon call to them. You are to go to Hyrule's Princess Zelda and tell her to remove the people as in our agreement made thousands of years ago. You are to abide by the laws of the tribe however. The reason you are being sent and no one else is because you seem to be the most immune to the necklace's influence." I had to use every restraint I had been taught over the years to remain where I was. I could not say no this was an order from my Chief Alpha, but my grandfather yearned to say no and keep me here relatively safe. "I understand. I shall pack and leave tomorrow at first chance." All the elders got up from their positions and bowed their heads to me. This was almost the greatest respect I could get the only one greater would be if they howled. Getting up I headed out to go home and begin packing for my travel for it wouldn't be the easiest of ones without being able to transform.

The rules were simple. I could not transform or give away my origin unless they are of another tribe, and the only other tribe there is would be the shadow clan, but they mostly died out. It is rumored that the prince still lives and roams around ready to avenge his clan, but I wasn't overly sure about it. I could not let know of the necklace's existence and if anything were to happen to return immediately to the tribe. Any breaking of any of the rules would mean banishment from the tribe. If only I knew what would come I would have said no to begin with and carry the shame.

A ray of sunlight entered the woods signaling dawn had arrived and it was time to leave. I along with three wolves stood near the edge of our territory. Grandfather had come to say goodbye and remind me of the mission I now carry as is the duty of every Chief Alpha. Then my two second in commands Fang and Liz were there to receive their final orders till I got back and also to tell me goodbye. "My dear you carry a hard burden, but I know you will not fail the tribe. You must go to Princess Zelda and tell her to send her guards to take care of the bandits before the necklace calls to them. With speed may you accomplish this so we may howl together by the next moon." Grandfather's voice was but a low growl rumbling showing how much he wished he didn't have to send me away. "By the next moon may our howls greet another again." This was a custom goodbye for the tribe. Grandfather then stepped forward and licked my hand. This was his sign of how much he loves me for the only ones you lick are your mate or your children. A small smile and slight pet showed I loved him just as much. I then turned to my two second in commands. "You two are to head the guards/hunters. I trust you will do your job well in my absence. Let no harm come to the tribe." Two swift barks let me know that they will follow my orders. "Farewell my friends." Fang head butted my leg to wish me luck and Liz howled to say goodbye. With that I turned and began my journey to Hyrule. A kingdom I never wished to step into.

The woods began to thin out about a mile or so away from the tribe's territory. Even so I still felt eyes on my back and I know it wasn't anyone from my tribe watching over me because they would have shown themselves to me at least once. Picking up my pace to get away from the unwavering glare I stumbled into what almost looked like an abandoned camp site if it weren't for the two men I saw sitting next to a small fire.

"Well, look who we have here. You're a beaut. Say friend why don't we show her some fun?" The other man just nodded. "Do you know the way to Hyrule castle?" I left no wavering in my voice even though my instincts told me to run away from these men. The one who had yet to speak chuckled. "Sure we do, but why should we tell you?" His friend nodded. "How about we will tell you if you do something for us?" I wanted to growl and send these disgusting men into an abyss. Both men stood and the fire light showed how terrible they truly look.

One was tall and lanky with yellow teeth and few hairs while the other was shorter and chubby with grimy skin and too much hair. Both took a step towards me and I shifted into a fighting stance preparing to magic some blades to fight these monsters with. As they both took another step a black dagger flew out from behind me and hit the chubby one square in the chest. He fell coughing up blood. The lanky one tried to scream and run away, but another dagger appear flying right by my face hitting him in the leg causing him to fall. A shadowed figure walked up to the lanky man lying in the ground bubbling out pleas to spare him when he was silenced by a slash to the throat. My guard stayed up as the figure turned around to face me. The light cast an eerie glow on him and I could barely make out his silver hair and red eyes. "Not going to thank me for saving you?" His form flickered and appeared in front of me slamming my back into the tree behind me. "Good." He shoved his face to my neck. My hand came up glowing with silver black magic bursting forth and I pressed it to his side burning him. He shouted in pain and jumped back. His eyes darkened. "You shouldn't have done that little Wolf." I summoned a blade as he pulled his dark sword. A battle was to begin.

 **A/N:** **Hope you enjoyed the story! If you want more or have suggestions please tell me because I do have more for this story! Thanks for reading!  
John 3:16**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my characters, etc, etc.

Blinking out of existence, only to teleport away from the tree so I was no longer hindered by the barrier behind me, I saw the shadow had stabbed where I once stood. My arm shot out on instinct throwing the blade I had summoned to where the attacker stood. The blade pierced the earth behind where the body once was. Sensing rather than seeing, I turned towards the fire where the shadow had teleported to. The shadow turned out to be a male hylian in dark clothing with silver hair, red eyes, tanned skin (compared to her own), and a feral grin etched onto his face.

"Is that all you got little Wolf?"

Summoning the blade back to me, I defend against the shadow knives thrown in my direction. The male made no move to attack again, and only grinned wider. A yelp passed through my lips as the shadow knives sliced my arms and legs from behind. Gripping my blade tighter I charged at the male. Jumping upwards the male landed on the tip of my blade which had stabbed the air he once stood. Tsking, he looked unimpressed. I smirked. His eyes widen as he tried to dodge, but he was too late. Getting singed by the sliver black flames that came from the blade caused him to grunt; he narrowed his eyes flipping off the blade tip.

Not giving him a chance I sent burst of magic to explode in his vicinity to blind him as I moved for a killing strike. I jumped into the air preparing to end the battle as the light from the blasts faded. I did not expect him to have his sword in the air where I would be landing. Twisting my body to avoid the sword was my only choice. The sword sliced my side open and blood poured out from the wound. The cut was shallow, but long. I landed on top of the male causing us both to crash to the ground. My blade getting knocked out of my hands left me with summoning a shadow knife of my own to place at his neck. I felt cold metal rest on mine.

Blood red eyes stared into my clear blue eyes. Nails dug into my wound at my side causing me to hiss in exertion and pain. My free hand burning with magic pressed onto his skin. Yelling in pain he let go of my side and brought the bloody hand to his mouth. His pale pink tongue licked his fingers clean from my blood. Bile rose in my throat from pain and the sight. In anger I heated my palm more making him scream. He then pressed his sword closer to my neck as a warning he would slice my throat. I stopped the magical torture, but firmly pressed my own knife to his neck.

"Seems we are at a draw little Wolf." With that he disappeared from underneath me and away from the criminals' campsite.

A sheet of folded paper was all that was left, and it was being covered in my blood. Hissing I moved to a log near the fire, ignoring the dead men near it, and began to heal my wounds before unfolding the paper left behind. It turned out to be a map of Hyrule.

Hyrule is noisy, it is crowded, and nothing like my home. People ran into each other without a care in the world making them look like fools. My tribe is wolves and we have more coordination than these bumbling hylians. Hissing at a passerby who ran into me only awarded me a dirty look. Picking up my pace I headed for the biggest building there, which is my guess the castle. Why would one need something so large? Our house was nothing in comparison to the structure. Marching closer I see guards protecting a passageway. This must lead to their Princess Zelda.

"Halt!"

The guard was in a shiny metal armor that blinded my eyes. My nose scrunched up in disgust at the smell wafting from him. His beard was spotty and he sported bloodshot eyes. I took one more step forward.

"He said halt!"

Glancing at the other male guarding the other side showed little information I cared for. This guard was almost a child trying to butter up to the older male. He smelled cleaner though so I shifted towards his scent. One more step. Their spears pointed at my chest. My gaze darkened. It would be simple to beat them even in this form which was clumsy an impractical.

"You can't go this way!"

Turning towards the elder I sneered. "I must see Princess Zelda, ruler of Hyrule. She has an agreement to keep." The older one pushed his spear closer to me as the younger spoke,

"Princess Zelda said nothing of your arrival therefore she doesn't have to speak to you!"

My hands began to tense and using magic to force my way in is becoming quite the temptation. The air was becoming tense between our small group and silence was starting to settle over the busy market.

"Soldiers!" A deep voice rang out. The soldiers saluted towards the male coming from the passageway that I want to go down. "What is going on here?" A growl underlined his voice. I wonder if he is one of the tribe members who have been lost, but that is unlikely. Someone would have noticed his disappearance, especially Liz. A brief smile crossed my face at the thought of my friend and fellow pack member.

"Sir Link! This trespasser is trying to get into the castle." The elder sneered in my direction.

"Does she have a reason to pass by?" This male named Link smelled of the woods. Only wolves' scents are of such places.

"U-uh Sir! She claims that Princess Zelda has an agreement to keep.. uh-h Sir!" The elder now acted like a child scared of punishment.

My eyes levelled to the male standing before me. With a start I realized he resembles the male I fought. What if he is him? No, they are similar, but not the same.. this one is different.

"Miss. Why are you headed to see Princess Zelda?" His voice held a gruff tone like those of my tribe who have come home from battle.

"Princess Zelda has an agreement to keep and I am sent to make sure she does so." My expression does not change in the off chance he isn't what he seems.

"Very well, come with me."

The guards let me past as I followed after the male hylian keeping a trained eye on him. He is very similar to the male I fought.

"What is your name?" Though his tone seemed friendly I chose not to answer. Shifting awkwardly he kept walking deeper into the walls till we reached a giant door. "Wait here while I tell the guards to open the doors. The male walked off in a direction to the right.

I kept my eyes on the door while my senses stretched about me so I wouldn't be caught off guard. A presence came up to my left. I turned to meet a shadow on the wall. Red eyes appear for a second before disappearing into the shadow again. I summoned a blade and shifted into a defensive stance.

"Relax Little Wolf; I'm not here to fight. Only to see if you reached your destination and you have. You are welcome by the way." I let the blade dissolve in my hand, but I kept my eyes on the shadow.

"I did not say thank you." I could have sworn I saw a smile.

"Good." Before I could respond footsteps echoed down the passageway and the shadow slithered off.

"Come. They are opening the doors and you can see Princess Zelda." I nodded my head to the male hylian and we walked through the doors into the castle.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any suggestions or just want to say something random let me know! Bye Bye!  
John 3:16**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character etc etc

The floor was decorated with tile, and blood red carpet. Treasures blind my eyes as we walk to two doors that appear to be larger than any others. The doors were made of a strong tree and plated with gold. It was a bit gaudy in my opinion, but I will never understand those who only walk on two legs.

The heavy doors creaked open with effort to show the throne room. The princess sat on a golden throne that I could barely look at. There was a small seat next to her. It must be for her mate was she to marry. The hylian who lead me to this spot approached the princess and bowed to her. I made no move to follow in his steps. The guards sneered in my direction as if I caused them some misfortune of being here. I once again silently wished in my heart to be surrounded by the woods of my people. At least there one is treated with respect whether they are liked or not.

"Princess Zelda, this is…. This maiden came here to petition you for a request that you had promised ages ago." The male still held a growl in his voice even when speaking to the royalty before him, but it was softer. The princess held her eyes solely on him. They must be mates.

"Thank you, Sir Link. Please rise, and allow her to speak for herself." She held a gentle smile as Link, his name finally slips into my mind, rose and walked to stand beside her. He is not her mate. He did not sit next to her on the throne. Her expression turned to business as she looked in my direction. "What is your name?"

I would not bow to her. She is not my princess, but an ally. "I am Wolf. I have come to seek your aid, and for you to stand upon the agreement we had made many moons ago." I tried to make my voice non-threatening as possible, but could not get the edge to completely disappear. I understood why she was here to help us protect the necklace, but she could just as easily fall into its trap. My eyes warily scanned her expression. It was neutral and tried to give nothing away, but her eyes told me all. She did not know of the agreement, and is considering her next action. I wanted to hiss in frustration.

"Follow me." She slowly rose from her regal pose, and slowly walked to a side door. Link followed in her steps. My boots clacked on the floor as I shadowed their movements.

We arrived at a library. The shelves lined all parts of the walls, and rose higher than some of the trees in my home. Glancing at the closest shelf showed books on potions. Health potions, energy potions, magic potions. Every kind whether they were of dark or light origin. The two had walked further in to a back corner held in shadows. Carefully I strolled to their position. Dust irritated the air when the princess' delicate hand slowly grabbed a book from the shelf. It held a script that I could not readily read, but I figured it must do with the history of Hyrule itself. Cracking the pages open she glances through skimming the words till she seems to stop. A sound of recognition came from the back of her throat.

"Ah, I know who you are now. We will up hold the agreement, but you must tell me what needs to be done." She held a serious light in her eyes. I do not trust her. My lips stay glued shut as I considered taking out the bandits myself. I could not. The tribe elders called me to do my job, and I will do as asked.

"There are bandits in the woods. They must be dealt with before trouble arises." My eyes flicker to Link who watched my actions closely. The princess watched the exchange without a word.

"It will be done, but before that is to occur I must infer one small matter. Well, make that two. One, can Link join you on your journey home. He may be of similar origin as you are. Two, have you seen or noticed a male of similar appearance to Link, but with silver hair and red eyes." She kept a close watch on me as I filtered through my answer. Link could not join without permission from Chief Alpha. However, do I tell them of the male I battled? He did help me arrive to my destination, but he tried to strike me down as well. Also, I need to keep relations between the tribe and Hyrule as best as possible. My hand slightly burned as I answered.

"Link cannot come without permission that I do not have to give. As for the male,.. I do not appear to recollect any time of seeing such a man in this area." Such statement was bordering a lie, but I fought him in the woods not in Hyrule's land and he appeared as a shadow not as a man. She did not ask for his shadow form. The princess nodded her head slowly debating my answer.

"I understand. Could you ask for permission?" A simple nod was her answer. She seemed pleased enough with it. Slowly she turned back to the shelf and replaced the book into its spot. "Would you like to stay for the night? It must have been a long journey to travel alone, and with bandits at your back no less." This was not a question, but an order.

"It would be my pleasure to Princess Zelda." My eyes cut to the warrior behind her giving the princess a curious look. He does not recognize the duel that it occurring. How naïve. She walked to the throne room, but I remained. I had no desire to be inspected like a bug by her soldiers. My tired shoulders dropped. I would not be able to go home as soon as I had planned. Link walked towards the door, but placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Everything will be fine. You will see. Come, I will show you to a guest room where you can relax." For a warrior he is kind. A small smile graced my lips in thankfulness.

We trekked up the stairs after exiting the throne room, and continued right once reaching the top. Stopping in front of a door Link looked at me expectedly. My hand touched the handle. A small amount of pressure pushed the door inwards to show the room.

The room was stately. It held the air of aristocracy. The floor was a plush cream that leads to the queen size bed with hanging curtains. The vanity was an intricate design of swirls that almost makes me dizzy. Choosing not to look at the rest of the lavish furniture, I walked over to the bed and fell down. It sunk around my body enveloping me into the bed itself. A small chuckle made me look to where Link had stayed. I thought he had left considering there was nothing left to say.

"I'll come by and lead you to the dining room once it is time to eat. For now I suggest enjoying the bed while you can." He smiled and closed the door leaving me to my thoughts.

It did not take long for my mind to drift into complete darkness. Within that darkness a figure was waiting for me. It was a wolf, but not one I know. This wolf was complete black with haunting crimson eyes that stared into my soul. I was in my wolf form as well. I quickly noticed the only color to mar his solid black fur was a white design around his paw. He had a mate.

"Hello little wolf." A fanged grin glistened with salvia appeared as he purred his words. His eyes dance with mirth, and danger. My body stiffened, but I could not move.

"Why are you here?" My voice echoed in the space around us. He looked at me curiously. It took me by surprise only for the fact it was genuine curiosity.

"You have met with the princess and Link." The dark growl over the names did not go unnoticed by me, but I made no comment. His body was bigger than even my grandfather's. Power radiated around him in the air. I did not like my odds so I might as well keep him talking.

"Yes. How did you know?" My clear eyes cut through his looking for signs of danger, weakness, or emotion. He showed none that he didn't want to be seen. I tried to hide the growl under my breath.

"I always keep an eye on you little wolf." His voice became silk. He slinked over to me till our muzzles were breaths apart. His eyes held intensity, but nothing to betray my well-being. I do not think he wishes to harm me.

"Why?" My voice had softened by instinct. I wanted to fight against such weakness, but could not. There was a strange pull, but I figured it must be his magic playing tricks on my mind since I am in such a vulnerable state.

"Tsk. Tsk. Little wolf have you not noticed?" Before I could respond his body blurred with the space and everything went dark. My eyelids opened slowly looking to my surrounding. I almost expected to be in the woods, but alas I am still in the princess' guest room. A knock came to my attention.

Getting up carefully, I wondered briefly if it truly was just a dream. My hand reached for the handle and pulled the door slightly to show the face of Link. His grin did not put me at ease. It was time to play a game with the princess.

"I see you took my advice." His voice was conversational, but I held no intent to converse on petty matters. I nodded when he waited for a comment. I heard him sigh, but before he could say a word we had reached our destination. The dining room.

This room was just as rich as the others proving the wealth of the kingdom. A table that could feed my entire tribe stretched out empty of people, but full of food. This must be where the parties and negotiations are held. Candles flicker their light polluting the air with smoke. Princess Zelda had taken her spot at the head of the table as royalty usually does. I hid my distaste when Link leads me to sit next to her as he took the seat across from me.

"I am glad you could join us Wolf. Have you enjoyed your room?" Her tone was sweet, but held a hidden blade. She was going to fish for answers that I would not give her.

"It is my pleasure Princess Zelda. The room you have provided me with is very eloquent." My voice remained calm and neutral. Link gave a confused glance between us both. He must not deal with the politics of the kingdom though I do not blame him it is such a bore.

"Ah, I am glad. Would you like to sample our foods?" She lifted a plate of assorted items to my nose. I could barely hold back the gag. It smelled atrocious. A tight smile was her reply as I reached forward and set the plate before myself. My hand glided over the knife and fork before picking up the utensils. I cut slowly at the meat before placing a small bite into my mouth. Chewing carefully I showed an interest that was not there.

"The food of the kingdom holds much culture." She smiled at my diplomatic response. She then began to snack on her own food which looked much different than mine own. I do not wish to know what I am eating.

"So Wolf, can you tell me about your people?" She knows I cannot speak about my people so why does she ask? Why does she wish to find the tribe so badly? Surly the reach of the necklace has not reached so far as to attack the mind of the princess. I heard she was completely pure so the necklace would be disgusted. Before I could formulate an answer commotion was heard outside of the door of the dining room. A guard ran in out of breath.

"Please pardon me Princess Zelda and Sir Link, but Dark Link is in Hyrule. He is outside the castle." With this the guard bowed quickly before returning to the front. Both of the parties addressed stood and raced after the guard. I could feel laughter at my shoulder.

"You would think they could tell a fake from the real thing wouldn't you little wolf?" With that a hand came upon my mouth and shoulder and we teleported away.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading and for commenting! Hope you liked it. If there are any suggestions, comments, or anything just tell me! Bye bye!  
John 3:16**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own my character and nothing else. Etc. etc..

Teleportation had always felt strange to me. The body is pulled between two planes stretching it out like sap along the bark of a tree. The body will continue to drip to one area until it pools together and meets in the existing plane. I do not hate it nor do I enjoy it. Nevertheless, I have more troublesome issues at this point. Like who is the male that holds me captive.

The presence that stole me had only appeared long enough to drop me in a dark room with not seemingly way to exit. No air stirred in the room nor any light penetrate. No scent of woods or bumbling Hylians. Where was I?

Snapping my fingers a small flame of silver black magic grazed my fingertips. It gave ample light to view my surroundings so I may learn how to escape. Despite not wanting to go back to the Hyrule kingdom, I must. My breath caused the small flame to flicker in annoyance. I must exit my thoughts for now.

The room held a water-like floor. It moved as a puddle would, but did dampen the surface as it should. An old tree that has long ago rotted proudly clawed the air. My steps made little sound as I made my way over to the ancient being. My hand reached out and land upon the tree's seemingly rough bark. It was so smooth. A curious expression tugged at my warrior mask. Who was there to see if I should emotion? The male that had taken me has been gone for some time.

"How long have you been done here? Why are you not in your home with your people?"

"My people are gone, what home do I have?"

A rough voice purred in my ear. It was not the tree. I spin to strike the abductor, but his hand merely caught mine. He spun me so my back pressed itself into the bark of the tree. The tree that was dead. Maybe I would be joining it soon.

"You do not wish to talk? Fine. What have you told the princess?" Crimson eyes held intense hatred. They held danger. Blue eyes stared back with defiance. I am danger.

"I have no inclination of what you speak of. Perhaps you would like to try again?" My head was slammed into the tree. The world is shaking, and I can see black dots dancing along the surface. A grin swallowed my face.

"You know what I speak of." His face came close to my face as a hand held it threateningly. His voice hissed over my face. My nose twitched in irritation. He should run water in his mouth.

"Perhaps you would like to try again?" _Crack_ My body slumped, but he held me up by my throat. Hmph. As if that would actually get me to answer anything.

"Did. You. Tell. The. Princess. About. The. Woods." His words were almost a growl. A shiver descended my spine. I was not afraid. I was becoming furious.

"Why would I do that?" My words spit at his face. How dare he believe I would betray my family, my home! My hand flung across his face with a sharp slap. His grip on my throat weakened and I would have sliced his throat then and there if my legs didn't collapse underneath me.

"Good." I sneered at his pleased expression. "It wouldn't do if they found where I lived. Or find you home. They would destroy it." A barking laughter escaped my hurting chest. Everything hurt, but I had no time to heal myself.

"Says the one they are seeking. Why would they search for someone who is not their hero, but their enemy?"

"Who is to say that I am their enemy? Perhaps they made me to be the enemy."

"Lie. You want to watch them burn." He stood silent for a moment before a madding grin stretched over his face.

"Yes. I want to see flames lick their skin as they shout out in agonizing screams. I want to see the red blood pool at my feet. I. Want. Revenge!" An idea then sneaked into my hazy mind. Perhaps, if I were to keep this crazed individual talking I could heal myself, and teleport out of here.

"Why do you seek revenge?" His eyes became unfocused. He paid no attention to my movements as my magic slowly healed the pain my mind inflicted.

"Little wolf, what do you know of the shadow clan? Did you know they were all killed even their prince? Did you know the prince in a fit of anger tied himself to another so he could live again? But everything comes at a price. You see, when the prince tied himself to this person he did not take over the body; no he became the dark conscious of this person. The prince would reside in a trapped chamber with nothing, but a tree until the individual came to duel his dark conscious. The conscious was not to win. No, the prince had grander schemes, for when the individual won the dark conscious would become its own entity and can move out of the trapped plane. The prince could then make movements to take revenge that he agonized over for generations. But, one. Thing. Happened. The prince when 'defeated' became marked once he was his own. Who would mark such a beast? Who could tame a beast, but a beast? Quickly going home to see who in his clan survived, the prince found no one. No one, but a lone white wolf standing guard where a proud tribe used to live. A wolf whose pack was to help the shadow clan, but did nothing! The prince was marked by a child. A child!"

Dark red eyes turned to look at the female who was bent over her hair covering her face. She made no movement. Perhaps he had taken too much anger out on her. It would not matter, if she wasn't the white wolf, his white wolf.

"That prince has a name, Dark Link, and he is-" His breath came to a short stop as a dagger was pressed into his side. It was not fatal. She made sure of that. Her blue eyes stared into his crimson glare before slowly disappearing to the wind. In anger his body shook and began to shift. A black wolf took the place of the once Hylian male. He let out a howl of anger. The ancient tree snapped in half. The wolf stalked to his exit. He had a prey to hunt.

 **A/N: I'm So Sorry! I'm sorry I am late, and it is so short! Could you ever forgive me? I hope it was enjoyable, and if you have anything to say let me know! Also, it may be updated every two weeks for now on. Bye bye!  
John 3:16**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character and ideas etc etc...

Umph. My body collided with that hard floor of the room I was given for the night. A moan slipped through my lips at the impact. It would seem I did not heal all the injuries I thought I had. Hazy magic flittered over my body to repair the damage I had done. What had I just done? My eyes flickered closed for a moment.

I had stabbed the prince of the shadow clan as he was in a monologue of his revenge. I more than likely made a very powerful enemy, and I am certain he holds some grudge against my own clan. How am I to give this information to Chief Alpha? Our clan is in danger. My eyes slid open at the sound of the door opening with the rushing of feet.

"Take her away!" A scent of ale twitched my nose from my spot. It was vaguely familiar. My body was hoisted up from the ground by two males who held me roughly in their arms. "Not so confident now are ya?" His jeer was met with silence. "Hmph. No matter take her to the dungeon." Just as my feet slid slowly to the door I snapped my fingers to create a small flame.

"Augh!" My elbow hit the soldier who had shouted in the face before turning around and punching the other soldier who was still clutching my arm. The elder male twitched away from me before running down the hallway screaming. A smirk flicked over my face until I felt a hand grab my hair and pull me down.

The one who was elbowed had managed to right himself and take hold of my hair. "You can't do that to me!" I sneered at his proud confidence before twisting in his grip so I could kick his knee. He went down with a shout. His leg now in an abnormal position. Ever never ending twitched as if on fire. My body desired to become its true nature, but I could not or else I risk being banished from the tribe. A sound caused my head to whip in its direction.

The younger soldier was holding a cloth to his nose to catch the blood fall. The metallic scent hung in the air as I waited on his actions. He simply raised one hand in peace before kneeling to the floor so he could rest against the bed. His complexion was quite pale.

"Will you be alright soldier?" He looked startled at my words. He held his head sheepishly before meeting my eyes.

"Muh nume es Limpken muss. Eh dun do whell wid blud." His face then turned a peculiar shade of red. He was a bit scrawny to be a warrior.

"Why are you a soldier then.. Limpken?" He diverted his eyes so I could not read them.

"Fuh muh famlee." I can understand such sentimentality. He peeked at my face to see a small smile gracing his presence.

"Very well Limpken. May your bite be strong, and your spirit stronger."

With those words hanging in the air Limpken watched as the female warrior slip through the door and into the air. He lifted the cloth he held to his nose only to realize it was no longer bleeding, and acted as if he was never hit at all. Whoever he was told to bring to the dungeon should sit on the throne instead.

Why are the soldiers trying to capture me? Was I not a guest to this palace before I was taken? My thoughts were once again interrupted, but this time it was by the ruler of the kingdom and her most trusted.

"Ah, there you are! Where have you gone off to Wolf? The palace is in an uproar right now, so I apologize for the first impression you must be receiving from us." Her gentle words hid her fake meanings.

"Your soldiers tried to throw me in a dungeon." My words were only diplomatic as I could make them. I wanted to rip her to shreds. The male does seems surprised by my words.

"Why would they try to put you in the dungeon?" His outraged look did not match the princess' calm and collected one. Something was off.

"I told them to." Her voice held sweetness when her words were malice. She was taken over. How could I not notice before? Her actions are nothing of the stories I have been told. How could the necklace reach so far? Unless it was not the necklace.

"Who controls your actions?" Her expression darkened. She had, or whoever, had realized I had caught on to their act. A deep laugh left the princess' mouth. The male next to her looked shocked.

"The one who is the master of the necklace." With those dark words the princess vanished in a dark cloud of smoke. This went deeper than expect. Turning to the male I see the blank expression in his eyes. His face cracked into a monstrous grin before pulling his sword and lunging. I would have been stabbed were it not for a huge shadow jumping out at the attack.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry it is so short and is a filler chapter; Please forgive me! I still hope you enjoyed the story, and if you want to say anything let me know! Thank you! Bye bye!  
John 3:16**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character and ideas etc, etc...

The monstrous wolf was the one from my dream. A deep growl echoed caught my attention. This growl was not from the wolf, but from the hylian standing before him. The male's body shuddered as his form began to change. He landed onto all fours. His marking proved him to be a hero of legend that not even my people could escape hearing. It seems the Twilight wolf who we thought fake was real. My tribe will get a laugh from this indeed. I could feel a burn beneath my skin as my body urged to change once more, but were I to do so I would be banished. Hissing I threw shadow daggers at the hero who lunged at the black wolf.

Saliva flew through the air as the wolves engaged in battle. Limbs tangled together in a frenzy fashion. One could not see who had the upper hand and who was in deep trouble. I could only watch in anxious disappointment. My body ached to be a beast and to challenge the wolves before me to see who would dominate. A silent snarl curled my lips at the thought. A grumbling bark sliced the air in command.

"Leave now. Run to your home and report your findings."

My lips pulled back showing my pitiful teeth in disgust. I could fight this battle and be victorious easily. A rumbled pulled my rebellious gaze to the crimson eyes of the towering shadow wolf.

"NOW!"

In his moment of distraction the hero wolf has snagged his throat, and dug his teeth in for a kill. My blood pulsed. Hero or not he will not kill what is _mine_. The thought would have stopped me if it were not for the fact I went completely instinctual. My body thundered as it shed its human form to be released as a beast. My white fur gleamed in the sun demanding all attention.

My fang gleamed with anticipation as my hunches bent and propelled my body forward colliding with the hero knocking him from the dark wolf. A yelp pleasured my pointed furry ears. Blue eyes danced with excitement. The hero wolf moved to attack, but was rammed in the side by my ebony savior. The possessed wolf turned in circles as if confused before my fangs were attached to his throat. Blood pooled in the sides of my mouth and dripped slowly outwards staining my fur. The hero cried and squirmed in my grasp before a nip on my ear caused me to release my prey. Blue eyes darkened in fury to face the prince who favored a leg.

"You stupid child! Do you realize what you have done?" His deep voice resonated in my bones bringing my mind to clarity.

What had I just done? I will now forever be banished from my home for the one who stole me and tried to break my spirit. A whimper let out of my blood stained muzzle. I will never see my family again or my warriors. Nor could I hear their howls of return by the next moon. How stupid I reacted! I should have left in the moment of turmoil. My thoughts were broken once more by a paw being placed atop my head. My eyes travelled down the paw until they were greeted by a white mark. My mark. This was my mate. The one I was never supposed to meet because he should not have existed. He, who trapped me into a bond I did not ask for, was a beast. His chest moved with shuddering rumblings.

"Hush. No word of this shall trespass this area. You may go home in peace, and howl with your kin."

"What shall become of you?"

"I must see to the hero wolf. He is out of range of the possessor, and will want answers. Another battle will ensue so run while you can."

"I will not."

A threatening growl began to build in his chest, and my stance squared into defiance. Before his roar could be heard my short yips claimed his attention.

"I will battle with my mate, though I do not know who he is and do not love him, he is mine or so has been decided for me. Show me I am equal your side or we will forever be in a duel. I will not back down. You cannot make me."

Dark eyes promised punishment while blue promised defiance at every move. Fangs were bared to the other until a sharp bark broke the tension before them. The hero was lying on his side with his belly facing them both. He had surrendered to them.

"What do we do now that the Princess is under the control of another?"

His whimper was met with pity and disdain. The white wolf moved her head as if to heal his wounds, but was stopped by her counterpart with a growl of warning. An irritated huff was his response. She glanced at the two males before forming a response she dreaded the most.

"I know of only one who now holds the answers you seek. I must return to my tribe and you both will accompany me. However, we will face punishment for such actions so be prepared."

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the read! I'm sorry it is so short and possibly late! Something came up and I did not have access to the story or here. If you have any comments or anything just let me know! Thank you for reading!  
John 3:16**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my characters and ideas etc. etc...

Wolves snarled as they raced out from the woods near the tribe. I lowered my head while the two males with me fell into the instinctive defensive stance. Two wolves came closer away from the protective circle that was created by the others.

"Who dares come into our land? Answer briefly before your bodies are shredded and made example of." A deep growl dragged out as the words were molded into the wolf tongue that was so native to me.

This wolf was gray with black specks throughout his fur matching his black face. We would often tease him by saying he was in the wrong tribe, and was meant to live in the shadow clan. This was one of my second in commands, Fang.

"Who dares speak to their commander with such tone?" My own voice has growled its response. This could go very badly considering my company.

"How dare you blemish our commander's name? She would never be foolish enough to bring outsiders to the tribe knowing the consequences are banishment." Liz's words struck a chord in me, but I could show nothing or we will die.

"You are the foolish one underling. Do you realize who it is you speak to? No one speaks to the prince of the shadow clan with such words." Red eyes pierced my guardians with silent threats. A short snarl passed my lips in protection of my soldiers.

"You are the foolish one to threaten my people." My words stunned the surrounding wolves. My mate stared down at me in acceptance.

"Wolf?" Fang approached slowly to the small group. His posture lessens, but Liz kept her eyes on his back ready to pounce. Her teeth would go straight for my neck to rip my artery. I was a traitor at this moment.

"I must speak with Chief Alpha, the necklace is in danger." A brief nod came from the wolf standing across from me.

A short bark rang out in the still air, and all the wolves that were once in a circle moved to the side with their heads bowed in respect. My own head went to the ground. Chief Alpha was here. Tears were held in my throat at the silence.

"Wolf you have brought strangers to our lands. Did you break the rules of the tribe?" My grandfather's voice wavered only slightly. He could show no emotion or else someone would try to usurp his control. Before I could answer Dark walked forward to Chief Alpha. My body bent prepared to attack my own mate.

"You are the remaining family ties to Wolf." His words were met with confusion. Why did he ask such a casual question at a time like this?

"I am." His words were gruff. He knew who he was speaking to, and he held the black wolf's gaze to show he was not to be trifled with.

"I, prince of the shadow clan, humbly ask to court your granddaughter Chief Alpha." The proud beast that would show no respect to anyone lowered his head in a bow.

"The prince is dead and so is his clan." I could feel the suspicion from the others in the area. It was impossible, but he was alive and he is my mate.

"We often do things in anger we later regret do we not? I did such an action, and became tied to the hero wolf that stands beside Wolf. He knows nothing of this world I assure you." Deep blue eyes looked for failings in his words, but found none.

"I thank you. You have saved my granddaughter from banishment, and in reward I give my blessing, but she will be the one to decide. Good luck my son." A deep laughter barked out of the gray white muzzle of my grandfather at the last of his words. A huff escaped mine. I was not that terrible. "Now come. We have much to discuss. First order being why the Princess did not send aid."

We moved to the inside of the council room, but only Dark, Link, Chief Alpha, and I had walked in. The others waited outside awaiting orders. I had expected the elders to be here as well, but grandfather only dismissed them once we approached the building. The males gazed at the building in wonder at its simplicity. My eyes moved along the familiar interior with a vague grin stretched over my muzzle.

"What news do you bring before me, and before the woods that listens?" His formal greeting directed at the hero was broken by the startled look on the hero's face. Barking laughter echoed the small room. Dark simply gave a whine in protest while an amused look settled on my face before I chose to begin business.

"Chief Alpha the Princess of Hyrule will not come to our aid for she has been taken over by one who claims to be the master of the necklace." A grave look passed over the elder wolf's face. His eyes held danger that I had not seen since the last war that stole my parents from me.

"Be careful of such claims for they bare dark news." He lost the entire jest in his voice that was there only moments earlier. My head bowed in respect.

"I wish not to bring such news before my tribe, but the trees must bear witness to the wind when it blows." It had been so long since I have used such language that I do think I said the wrong thing. Especially considering Dark was giving me an amused look that was laughing at my mistakes. "What shall the tribe do?"

"We shall prepare for war." His answer had all our eyes plastered to him. We have not been to war in so long of a time. Can we still fight as we once did? Either way this means, if my position still stands, that I will be the one prepping the wolves for battle, but this time I will have my mate and the hero wolf to prepare as well. Can this get any harder?

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Also, please let me know if there is anything you want to comment on or say; I'm here to listen. Well, bye bye for now!  
John 3:16**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my characters and ideas etc etc..

My fur was pressed against the dirt for my legs could no longer hold me from the embarrassment. I had lost count on how many times the hero wolf missed the target in front of him. How did he ever become a hero at this rate? A thump and the hero wolf was laying awkwardly on the ground with his tail in the air.

A grumbling moan passed out in a huff as my paw slid over my face. I could hear the others of my tribe being prepped under my seconds in command, and they did not seem to have as much trouble. As punishment I was to train both of the outsiders to fight. I thought it would be easy, but how wrong I was.

"Link. How did you attack your foe in your beast form when the kingdom was under attack during the reign of twilight?" My expression must have been exasperated because I could feel the red eyes of my mate laughing at me. The hero wolf looked at me sheepishly with his tail wrapped around his body. The dark wolf that was laughing at me trotted from his area of practice to the area that I had chosen to lay on. His tail brushed my body to show his appearance.

"He had aid. An imp would ride him as a horse, and aim for him. My mate you might wish to give up on him, and come instruct me." His black muzzle had pulled tight showing his fangs in a grin. An annoyed huff passed through fangs of the white wolf as she stood up.

"He will learn to fight." I placed my body in front of the target that was hastily set up for the hero wolf and prince of the shadow clan. "Attack me." Sky blue eyes widened as the owner backed up in refusal. "Attack me or I will order Dark to attack." Link visibly swallowed. He knew the darker wolf would strike for death while he would strike to disable.

Link lowered his body and put most of his weight on his back legs before launching into the air at the white wolf staring at him calmly. Their bodies collided roughly forcing them both on the ground. Link had landed on top of his instructor without meaning too. A deep growl could be heard from the ebony wolf that was watching. Barking laughter erupted at the sight. A sigh came from the wolf that was still underneath Link.

"Link, if you could remover yourself off me…" the gray wolf hurriedly jumped off barely landing on his feet. "Chief Alpha you grace us with your presence. Do you have any suggestions that I might apply to their training?" Though my words were formal they were spoken teasingly. Grandfather looked to Dark before answering my question.

"My son, I believe you have your work cut out for you." His eyes sparkled with mischief. His attention then was directed at me. "You have survived your punishment well my dear. The prince can fight admirable and will bring honor to his clan as expected. The hero has much to work on, but at least now he is able to hit his intended target. You are relieved and may join Fang and Liz to compare battle plans."

The white wolf jumped to her paws and ran in the direction of her friends. Her body blurred for a moment before appearing next to her comrades who were some distance away training the rest of the tribe. The elder white wolf looked to the two young pups before him.

"Forgive her. She is often separated from others by her rank and the two she speaks with are her closest allies. I have relieved her not because I believe the two of you may be ready for battle, but because I must speak to you both. Follow me." The elder lifted his body gracefully before trotting in the direction of his granddaughter. The dark wolf was a second behind the leader of this clan, while the hero slowly moved to match their speed.

Silence stretched between the males till the eldest slowed to a stop. "Before you may battle with us you must understand why we are to go to war." Chief Alpha was glaring at the structure that was a distance away from the tribe, but it was still able to be seen. "Within the dungeon there is a necklace that calls for its master. It is ultimately evil and corrupts all that is good. Most who even tread near the grounds of the dungeon will its call and will be drawn to steal the necklace. It seeks its master which cannot under any circumstance occur. At one time the necklace and master were together, there was utter chaos and order was established only by the tribes of the wolf people. No one is immune to the necklace's temptation except for those who are content." The graying wolf paused to let the words settle in the minds of the younger ones. "My tribe was ordered to protect the necklace at all costs. We had made a deal with the Princess of that time, that when there were those who needed to be removed from our land she would send aid. We called for such aid now, but realize we will not receive such help. I tell you this to ask you a simple question. Will you go to war?"

Eight elder wolves began to encircle the two outsiders. Their eyes held no trust. They all looked ready to strike down the two where they stood. Dark glanced at the others. He may be bigger, but even he could not fight his mate's elders by himself and expect to escape unscathed. For now he would have to play by their rules despite the battles held between the clans over the land.

The prince lifted his head to those about him. "My fangs are at your command." His words were a deep rumble set throughout the land. The trees even shook at the intensity of the red-eyes wolf. The last time such an alliance was made was when the tribes were fighting for the necklace away from its master.

"I will fight too. This is my fault after all, and I must save Princess Zelda." The elders looked at the youngest wolf with indifference. As of now he was no help. The Chief Alpha nodded in understanding. A sharp howl cooled the air as he called the leader of the hunters and her help. Now was the time for war.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry to leave everyone hanging for so long. I ran into writers block and then my schedule became busy, but there is no room for excuses so I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed reading! Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions or anything just let me know. Bye bye!  
John 3:16**


End file.
